Percy Jackson Comes To Hogwarts-And They Read?
by SilverMoonRider101
Summary: This is actually a five way crossover, Maximum Ride and the Inheritance Cycle and Twilight have a bit of touch here and there. ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIGURE THE PLOT OUT! (PM me with ideas- if you're idea is good enough it might go up for adoption :( anyways. . .yeah)
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV

"Students, I would like to welcome our new friends, who will be helping Professor Umbridge with Defense against the Dark Arts. They are children, so they will now be sorted. Please, come in." Dumbledore said, spreading his arms in welcome.

They entered. And I swear, every single mouth dropped open. They were, well as the americans say, _really smoking hot_. Even the guys were hot, which is weird.

"Dumbledore, when we announce ourselves," a blonde started smirking, "Titles or no titles?" she finished.

"Titles."

"I nominate Percy to go first!" a girl with a tiara said.

"Thalia, what if I tell Mrs. O'Leary to drool on you?"

"What if I get my dad to blast you?" she challenged. The guy took out a pen, and her hand strayed toward her bracelet.

"Ohh-kay. Before you two kill each other, let Percy go. He has the most titles." The blonde from earlier said.

He glared. "Fine."

He stepped in front of the stool, and looked at us. I was struck by the resemblance between us.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I have slayed four Titans, am one of the Chosen Seven to defeat Gaia, have slain four Giants, and countless Monsters. I am the Savior of Olympus, and as Annabeth says have to be one of my Titles, a Seaweed Brain. I am one of the Praetors of the Twelfth Legion. I have survived Tartarus, and have been to the Underworld on quests about five times. I have rescued Zues's Master Bolt, held up the weight of the sky, partook in the battles for the House of Hades and New Rome. Also the Battle for Manhattan and the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Battle for Camp-Half-Blood. I have also survived the Labyrinth. " by the end he looked very uncomfortable.

Everyone was gaping at him. Holy crow, he went through all of that? How is he _sane_? How is he _alive_?

A different blonde stepped up. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a daughter of Athena, and her chosen to follow her Mark. I have defeated Arachne and found the Athena Parthenos. I am one of the Chosen Seven, and have survived Tartarus. I also have survived the Labyrinth. I have taken part of all the battles, other than New Rome. I have helped save Zeus' Master Bolt, and held up the weight of the sky."

"My name is Thalia Grace, but if you call me by my last name I'll kill you. I am the Lieutenant of Artemis, and a Huntress. ''

"I'm Nico DiAngelo. The Ghost King. I have survived Tartarus. I live in the UnderWorld.''

"I'm Grover the satyr, one of the Cloven Elders, and a Lord of the Wild. I helped defeat Kronos and Hyperion. I found Pan."

And so the introductions went, on and on. Suddenly there were only three people left.

"Clarisse LaRue, Drakon slayer and rescuer of the Golden Fleece."

"Octavian Simmons, augur for Camp Jupiter, Centurion of The First Cohort."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm the Oracle of the camp."

She surveyed us, but when her eyes landed on me, she went rigid. Her eyes turned a poisonous green, and she spewed green smoke.

"_I am the Oracle at Delphi, Speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and Ask._" A voice like a thousand slithering serpents said.

I got up the courage and asked, "What is my Destiny?"

"_The enemy shall meet the end,_

_You will lose a lifetime friend._

_The ghosts will help along the way,_

_To hunt the horcruxes day by day. _

_A prince shall be a downfall for you,_

_And a toad too._

_Books shall help through the ordeal,_

_The prophecy shall become clear."_

She then collapsed, and the one guy, Octavian, caught her. He looked at me, his eyes full of fear. "Dude, you've been issued a major prophecy. It's like, you're the Percy of your world."

A guy, uh, Frank, I think his name was, snorted. "Please. No one can top this guy," he said, throwing an arm around the aforementioned 'Percy'. Percy blushed.

"I'm not _that_ cool, Frank," he protested, squirming out of his reach.

"You keep saying that, Seaweed Brain." Percy blushed again.

"ALRIGHT!" McGonagall shouted. "You still need to be sorted!"

"That sounds painful," Nico muttered.

Percy went first. When the hat was put on his head, it started to scream.

"HOLY MERLIN! GET THIS KID AWAY FROM ME HE HAS A -GAAAAH, THAT HAD TO HURT! GRYFFINDOR! THIS KID IS A GRYFFINDOR! NOW GET HIM TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!"

He walked out from under the hat, blushing.

"Mental is right," Thalia snorted.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," he muttered.

"Brilliant comeback," Nico said.

"Nico's next!" Thalia screeched, shoving him towards the hat.

"I help save the world and this is my thanks!" he said tiredly as he walked up. He put the hat on.

Three seconds later, the hat fell off in a dead faint.

"Was that my sorting?" he asked innocently, looking at McGonagall.

The Hall burst into laughter.

"Jeezum, Nico, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" Thalia wheezed out between her laughter.

He snorted and picked up the hat. He poked it. "Wake!" he intoned. The hat jerked to life. He put it on his head and waited.

"Gryffindor, Master. You are a Gryffindor." The hat fainted again.

"Dear Gods above!" Nico murmured. He gave the hat back to McGonagall and stood by Percy.

Percy. The name spiked hatred in my chest, but this gut seemed cool and laid back. Aargh, I hate my messed up life.

My mind was suddenly sucked into a vision about the corridor ending in a locked door, and my sister laughed in my head.

_''Do you know what you're doing?"_

_''No, are you going to tell me?"_

_''I'll tell you the reactions/ Hermione'll flip, Ron'll have a heart attack, and I'll laugh.''_

_''WHAT AM I DOING?"_

_"Un momento, por favor. I am watching the sorting of my friends. Ooooh, those five better be in our House!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED FOR THE REST OF THE STORY**

**(not and A/N-a very long summary)**

Alright, for those who are confused, I will clarify some things. Hailey Lily Potter is Harry's long-lost sister. People thought she had died in childbirth, but she was taken to the School, where she met Titanium, Marietta, Teresa, Caitlyn and Penelope.

They escaped when she was nine and managed to become part of Percy's world. Teresa is a daughter of Hades, Caitlyn a daughter of Aphrodite, Penelope is a daughter of Poseidon(see Penelope Jackson-story on profile).

Marietta is the daughter of Jasper Hale. She is Half-Vampire. But she is descended of Mars, Jupiter, Aphrodite and Apollo. Titanium comes from a different world called Kartinium (writing story now) but has the powers of all the gods.

Hailey is descended from Poseidon and Apollo, but is still a witch. Harry did not get the 'godly' gene, so he does not have demigod powers, though he does have the reflexes.

The Maximum Ride characters are actually demigods (working on story now) and said story should come up soon.

The Inheritance Cycle is mentioned because of Penelope. Read summary of Penelope Jackson.

It's Hailey and Harry's fifth year. They will be gathered to read Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Twilight. This will be a very long fic.

Characters might pop in from time to time. There will be fight scenes and teaching scenes.

I hope this clarifies any confusion, if not, PM me.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything**

****Hermione POV

They claim to be children of the gods. I mean, how crazy is _that_? But yet, they have this aura-and you have to believe it. I mean, the one guy claimed he was the son of Hades, and all the ghosts remained standing until _he_ _motioned for them to sit. _It was he he was their master. Though-if this is to be believed-it may have to do with his father.

That Nico DiAngelo scares me. But isn't it a bit odd that the son of the death gods last name means ''of the angels''?

And the sorting continued.

''Grover Underwood'' became a Hufflepuff, and I heard the Slytherins hissing and booing under their breath. Percy apparently heard them, and he glared, effectively shutting them up.

His glare was _scary_.

"Grace, Thalia." A low growl slipped through Thalia's teeth, and I could tell she _really, really_ hated her last name. She stalked up towards the stool, ripped the hat from McGonagalls' hand, and just _stood_ there, tapping her foot in obvious impatience.

_She _really_ needs to calm down. _I said to myself as the hat shouted ''RAVENCLAW! AND KEEP THIS ONE AWAY TO!"

And so they went.

''Solace, Will'' became a Gryffindor, as did Connor and Travis Stoll. I could _automatically_ tell they would be trouble for us Prefects (namely me, since I'm the only one who probably cares) because they seemed _exactly_ like the Weasley Twins. Oh Joy. And that Will seems like a player.

Well if his dad _was_ the god of Bachelors, like he _claims_. . . .

''LaRue, Clarisse'' became a Slytherin, and a boy named Pollux became a Hufflepuff. Leo Valdez was a Gryffindor. He seemed like a troublemaker as well. Well, looks can be deciving, as I hope it is here. The castle would look better if it were standing, no?

A girl named Drew went to Slytherin, but her half-sister went to Gryffindor. (Dear Lord, how can they be siblings?! They seem nothing alike!)

Annabeth went to Ravenclaw. I saw her looking arund at the architecture earlier, and I knew she belonged there. Another girl named Katie went to Hufflepuff.

"Those were the Greeks,'' McGonagall announced. ''These are the Romans."

Jason, Frank, and Hazel all went to Gryffindor before the hat even touched their heads. Reyna went to Ravenclaw -both R's, hahaha- but Octavian was a Slytherin.

Both Dakota and Gwen went to Hufflepuff.

I bet your wondering why I'm not thinking of the reactions of the hat. Truthfully, I don't _want_ to. They were proclaimed in voices full of fear and horror, which made me wonder what these kids had seen.

On second thought, I dont want to know.

Some people titled ''The Flock'' came next. Maximum (what an odd name) wen to my house, along with a boy named Iggy. (again, odd names) Nudge, The Gasman (eeeeeeewwwwwww) and Dylan (finally a normal name. . . to a really hot guy) went to Hufflepuff. Angel (she did look quite like one) and Ella went to Ravenclaw, while Fang (creepy) went to Slytherin.

Oddly enough, they insisted the dog gets sorted. McGonagall flat out refused. Then the puppy actaully _yelled at McGonagall. _I'm not kidding,_ he opened his mouth and spoke in plain English. _

''Ok, lady, I don't know who you think you are, but I am actually a sentient creature and will not be treated as a dumb mutt. I will eat at a table and go to lessons. I may not be able to work magic, but Hell, I left the love of my life, Akila the Alaskan Malamute behind, so the reason I'm here better be pretty damn good or else I'm going _straight back home_."

''Does that dog have an _Attitude_ or _what_?" Ron whispered to me. I giggled.

"I heard that," the dog snapped at me and Ron. I looked at the reactions around the room, and people were staring at it in shock and horror.

The dog pranced up to the hat and slipped neatly under it.

He became a lion.

_Oh_ _yay_! (A/N-this is said like Penny when she heard Sheldon wanted to shop with her more often. Love TBBT)

He looked at us and said, "I am Total, the talking (flying ommited for a reason) Canine American. I am Gryffindor. Mail me your complaints, and I will burn them." and he walked towards Angel and jumped nimbly into her arms.

OMFG.

Joseph and Jade went to Ravenclaw, while Pearl and Mike went to Slytherin. Carmen and Matthew went to Hufflepuff, and Miguel and Amber went to Gryffindor.

Oddly enough, they all seemed alike. Joseph, Pearl, Carmen, and Miguel looked like quadruplets, while Jade and Amber seemed like Twins. Along with Mike and Matthew, they seemed alike also.

But who were the parents? All of ''The Flock'' had this rugged look about them, like they've been starved so many times they were used to it. It also seems that they had lumpy backs, but it was hardly noticeable. They looked like their sleep schedules were permanently screwed, and that they slept in some pretty odd places.

And the next five were so beautiful I almost fainted. They seemed to radiate power, importance, and beauty.

All five of them became Gryffindors.

Marietta, the blonde, bored-looking beauty.

Caitlyn, a girl who could be a Weasley with her fire-truck red hair. (not kidding)

Teresa, the black haired girl who looked like she wanted to stomp on someone.

Titanium, a girl with titanium silver hair to the middle of her back and an attitude of someone who could be calm in the most dangerous situation.

Penelope, who could be Hailey's twin, except I know she doesn't have wings. Yeah, wings. Hailey told us her past once, and I don't want to hear it again. I'm not going to even think it, it's so private. And so creepy.

They all said their goodbyes and went to their separate tables. Dumbledore started the feast, and we dug in, looking at the new strangers in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Ron POV

Wierd. Wierrrrrddd. They weren't even witches and wizards, and yet they were here! But what about that Rachel girl? Was she a muggle?

"Erm. . . what about that Rachel girl?" I asked uncertainly.

"She's fine. She'll wake up in a few hours," Hailey answered unconcernedly. "Yo, Percy, catch," she called down the table. Percy's head snapped up as she threw a bottle of some green liquid at him. Max intercepted it, and looked at her as if she was insane.

"Greek fire? You keep GREEK FIRE on your person?"

Hailey didn't pay attention, she just lobbed three other bottles at the corresponding house tables. Clarisse caught the one for Slytherin-remind me not to piss her off- Grover caught it for Hufflepuff, and Thalia caught it for Ravenclaw.

"Don't let that near Gazzy, Iggy, your brothers, or the Stolls unless you want the castle demolished," she told me with a smile. I nodded uncertainly.

She then called to the tables in a different language. ("Burnt offerings guys!")

I decided to talk to the five across from me. But they were talking to Hailey, so I turned to Harry and 'Mione.

"Children of the gods! Don't believe a word of it," Hermione hissed at us. "I mean, come on, we're not stupid, how are we supposed to believe it?"

But Harry countered with, "'Mione, what about the strange monster attacks? I knew I had seen them before, but I never connected it to the Greeks!"

"Ron!" she said, turning to me. "Ron, back me up!"

So similar to my parents earlier. . . "Erm, 'Mione, I have no idea. If we exist, can't they? And Hailey does have some weird contacts. . ."

"I'll be doing everything I can do to disprove this, Ron, Harry. It can't be real. . . There's not enough _facts_. . . "

Trust Hermione to go in that direction.

I listened to Harry get aquatinted to people.

Oh so freaking popular. . .and rich. . . _and they don't know him?! _

Here's an example.

_"_Titanium, Queen of Kartinium, Mage of Fire, sister of Fang. And you?"

"Harry Potter."

"People seem to idolize you. Why?"

"I defeated an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort."

"Impressive. Yo, Nico, I got a question, get over here."

*Nico walks over from Slytherin*

"Yesss?"

"Who's Moldyshorts?"

Dead silence. Very uncomfortable.

"You mean Voldemort? That bastard gives my dad a whole lot of trouble with the whole 'I can't die thing' same with Maries' crew, the Silver Rider's, Penny's crew, and Max's family. Pisses him off. Luckily, were still getting Elysium. Bye!"

*Walks back to Slytherin*

Really awkward.

"What was that?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Hey, I'm Titanium," she says, turning to me. "And you are?"

I manage to stutter out a response.

Damn girls and their beauty. Using that and their tears against you.

Suddenly my brothers lean close to Hailey. "What is this Greek Fire you don't want us to have?" They ask.

"Easy, I want the castle to maintain standing. Shove off. Hey, Mare, how's it with Seth?"

Dear lord. These people change topics more often than the Ravenclaws!

I mean, you'd think it'd be quiet, with them reading and such, but nooooo. They're always talking about one thing or another. From muggle wiring to their uses of brooms to muggle architecture to wizarding wiring to our uses of brooms to our architecture.

THEY NEVER SHUT UP! BACK AND FORTH, BACK AND FORTH!

At least their decent chess players.

"He's good, but I wish my family coulda came. I have a feeling Ti's gonna do something stupid."

Suddenly the doors burst open and four Indian guys along with thirteen insanely beautiful people stood framed in the doors.

"Daddy!" Marietta said, shooting up.

"Hey, Marie," said the blonde, curly haired man. He had a slight southern drawl, as Hermione would say.

I looked at her. She seemed ready to faint.

"We're here." he continued.

She beamed. "Glad you could make it."


End file.
